Messed Up!
by midnightsolitaire
Summary: A young woman waiting for a certain detective who's currently nowhere in sight… What's the deal? Title may be irrelevant to the story, for now at least. Further explanation inside.


Yo! It's been a while since I last wrote for DC, so here's a oneshot :) This has been sitting on my laptop since March, and I figured since it has been sitting for so long already I might as well get rid of it, haha xD I hope you enjoy reading!

Detective Conan belongs to Gosho Aoyama. I'm just playing with the characters in my head, A LOT ^_^

* * *

_A young woman waiting for a certain detective who's currently nowhere in sight… What's the deal?_

* * *

"Mou, he's late. And he said he'll be here before midnight!"

A small frown appeared on the young woman's face as she looked at the time in her phone. It was already eleven and still there was no clear sign of the detective in the house. She pocketed the phone and started stomping her foot, a habit she had come to whenever she feels annoyed or pissed off. Considering the fact that he was already _two hours late_ and _still_ counting, she definitely wasn't in a right mood.

"That guy, what's he thinking? Troubling me with all the preparations and cooking, but not even bothering to show up on time. He just wants to have dinner ready on the table soon as he arrives, just as I thought, this isn't like a date at all!" She folded her arms in front of her chest as she stomped her way towards the counter, then pulling out a chair she plopped herself down. Her attention shifted to the table situated in the middle of the room.

Different types of dishes were set, along with a bottle of red wine. A pair of plates, glasses, napkins, and silverwares were also placed on the round table. Two chairs sat opposite each other, and both chairs and table were covered in white, linen cloth. A small vase coupled with fresh flowers adorned the center. The girl turned slightly red as she regarded the candle placed beside the vase.

_I wonder if he'll think it's too much._

The night sunk deeper and seconds ticked by, her irritation for him gradually switched to worry. She checked her phone for messages, but as in the past two and a half hours, it remained silent. Also for the nth time that night, she tried calling him, but all she got was his voicemail.

_He's probably in the plane right now. Maybe he missed his flight that's why he's late._

Try as she might, she couldn't lay off her worries. She stood up and walked towards the living room. She had the lights turned off a while ago because she had wanted to surprise him when he shows up. But now, standing alone in a dark, empty living room without the person she so much wanted to see made her feel lonely and cold. She swept back the curtain and looked out the window, hoping that soon she will see a shadow of a man and praying that it would be him.

"Maybe he did get into an accident after all." She said worriedly when she couldn't see a trace of anyone outside the house. And before her thoughts could come up with more logical reasons for the detective's absence, a horrible idea struck her.

"O-Or maybe, he changed his mind.. maybe he realized he's still in love with – "

"Oi, what kind of silly things are you sputtering now, ba'ro?"

She spun around so abruptly that if she had been less careful, her neck would've broken in that instant. "SHINICHI!"

The great detective of the east stood leaning by the doorway, one arm holding the door ajar while the other was casually dug inside the pocket of his jeans. His cool stance did nothing to pacify the erratic beating of her heart, and that cool, arrogant smirk on his lips sent a familiar tingling sensation inside her that made her want to disappear in a puddle of her own tears and embarrassment, but not after throwing herself to him and showering him with hugs and kisses.

But before she could say or do anything, the young detective stood up straight and walked casually towards her. She instantly felt herself tense up. After all, being near him wasn't something she has to face everyday. Seeing him in front of her now after what seemed like a long time for the both of them, it just felt so surreal, like something from her dreams. And so, ignoring his question, she braced herself to shout at him, in an effort to let him know of her anger, and also in a conscious attempt to conceal her own nervousness. "Y-You're late, 'ahou!"

He broke into a sheepish smile while scratching the back of his head. "Sorry. A lot of things came up."

"Hmph. I know. It was just some 'stupid detective work' again, wasn't it?" She crossed her arms in front of her chest, this time, feeling annoyed for real when she remembered the reason for their current little scene in the living room. "What else would hold you for almost three hours and make you allow a girl to wait an eternity on your supposed-to-be special date?"

"Oi, oi." The detective tried to calm down the irate cells of the woman. "What do you mean 'supposed-to-be?' Isn't it still special? The day hasn't even started yet, you know." When she ignored him and continued her 'mad' act, he sighed exasperatedly before walking towards the wall and leaning against it. She followed with her gaze, as Shinichi folded his arms at the back of his head, his thoughts wandering miles back home. "As for Ran," he lazily drawled in a bored expression, but the name of which had her caught off guard. "She's off running to England with that _other_ detective guy. Seems those two finally have their hearts in one place. Well, to be honest, I think he is the one who's had it right from the beginning. I'm just glad Ran managed to straighten out her path towards him. I really felt sorry for Hakuba." Then he suddenly chuckled, the expression on his face becoming fonder, and on his face he had that faraway, contented look.

"Anyway, Ran's happy now," he said after a short while, then turning to her with a gentle gaze, he gave her a soft, warm smile. "So am I."

A tiny blush crept up to her cheeks. The image of Shinichi looking down at her in that dimly lit room illuminated only by the bluish white light coming from the moon sent warm feelings spreading through her body and her heart. "You mean.. what I said.. Y-You heard! Then, you were here all this time?"

"Yeah. I heard everything, all those silly assumptions you made when I didn't show up even way past our scheduled meeting time."

She felt herself heat up, more from anger rather than embarrassment. How _dare_ this man in front of her disregard her worry _and_ insult her after all those trouble she went through because of waiting for him? "Then what? Are you saying I'm silly because I was worrying my ass off over some stupid detective who didn't turn up two and a half hours _earlier_ as what was planned? Then, as it turns out, all along he was safe and smirking nonchalantly behind my back because I was dead worried about him? You didn't return any of my messages, you didn't answer any of my calls either. What was I supposed to think then, huh, Mr. All-Reasonable Detective?"

"O-Oi, calm down, will you?" The man's eyes narrowed in frustration. "I didn't say _you_ are silly. Didn't you notice? When I arrived here, I saw you looking out from this window. I've been waving at you from across the road the entire time."

That had taken her aback, and she drew back almost instantly. "Eh? Really?"

"Yeah. I guess you were too preoccupied with your worries that you failed to notice." Then he smiled at her. "You see, if only you observed more closely and didn't let your worry take over your mind, you wouldn't have to make those assumptions, right?" At this, his eyes narrowed into slits as he glared at her with eyes full of accusation. "To think you even included Ran in this. Hasn't it been a year already? If I wanted to go back to her, I would have done so eons ago, you know?"

The expression on her face was almost embarrassed. "I-I'm sorry. You're right, that was really stupid. I was just really worried, you see." She smiled tentatively before glancing at the door then back at him. "But you could have just approached me when you arrived. You didn't have to watch me and listen to every word I say." Her cheeks flushed once again as she thought of how ridiculous he must have thought she was in saying those things a while ago. "If it weren't you at the door, then I must have let myself be watched by some creep who has managed to get into the house."

He looked at her with half-lidded eyes, then said airily, "Ba'ro. As if I would let that happen to you." Suddenly, as if a light bulb had just switched on inside his head, his smile changed from his usual boyish smirk to a naughty snicker which sent warning bells to have a rock concert inside her head. And it wasn't _near_ any help that Shinichi _had_ to lean towards her and bend his head lower so he could whisper in her ear. "And you know, even if I were a creep, I believe I'd be the only creep you'd very much like to have on your doorstep at this time of the night."

His warm breath tickled her skin, but his words sent gazillions of walking, mini-sized bolts of electricity shooting through and electrocuting her whole body. His voice… _How the hell does it sound so inviting?!_ She was about to push him away so she can get oxygen in her lungs and not his scent, but he had already pulled away and was now smirking ever so arrogantly at her, like the big fat do'ahou he ever was.

She clenched her fists in front of her and yelled at him. "Mou! Shinichi-kun, really. You always make fun of me!"

"And so?" He said, cocking an eyebrow. "What happened to 'Shinichi?'"

"Eh?" She gave him a questioning look. "What happened, you mean… Oh." Blushing, she added as an afterthought after knowing what he meant. Shinichi was still looking down at her in that manner of his that he had very much perfected in all those years of being a detective. She thought she knew what those criminals felt while being stared through by Shinichi, and she swore that she would _never_ commit a crime… At least, she wouldn't let him know. _Just kidding._

"Um. What's wrong with 'Shinichi-kun?'" She tried hard not to blush, but she knew by the way her cheeks had never cooled down since his arrival that her attempts were, as always, futile. "It's fine, right? S'not like I'm pertaining to a different person by calling you that."

A small frown appeared on his face. "Look here. I don't mind you calling me that, but it feels rather uncomfortable with you. It's like you're not _that_ comfortable around me." Then his smile turned into a teasing one, making her slightly panic at the idea of what he's going to say next. "Besides, don't think I didn't notice. When you called me a while ago, it's just 'Shinichi.'"

_Oh, damn!_ "A-And so? I-Is that a big deal?" She mentally cursed herself for stuttering.

The detective studied the woman in front of her for a moment before finally resigning. He shrugged his shoulders and sighed heavily before muttering. "You're really stubborn, aren't you?"

She pursed her lips and held her breathe, careful not to explode. "E-Excuse me for being one!"

"And a clueless one at times, too."

"What?"

"You keep on disagreeing to everything I say."

"W-Wha – I'm not – " She wasn't disagreeing with him _all_ the time and she definitely wasn't clueless, is what she would've wanted to say. But before she could even complete a full, comprehensive sentence, a loud yelp replaced the words in her mouth, the reason of which was Shinichi suddenly and unexpectedly pulling her towards him, causing her to stumble right into his arms. In what seemed like only a flash of time, she suddenly found herself trapped inside his hold. Even then, she wouldn't rather be in any other place, just how long has she waited, how much has she wanted, to be exactly where she was at that moment?

"We've been talking for some minutes now…" He whispered, and despite the playful glint in his eyes and the naughty smirk on his lips, with a widening of her eyes, she thought she detected a hint of hoarseness in his voice. _He… Could it be, they're the same…?_ "I'd like to do something about that."

Her eyes glistened in anticipation as she stared up into his sapphire-colored ones, and as she did so, she knew they had the same feeling. He _was_ longing for her, as much as she was for him.

His lips captured hers and her eyes slid shut. Shinichi pulled her closer towards him, almost lifting her off the floor, while her hands, as if having a mind of their own, traveled from his chest to his shoulders before snaking around his neck and pulling his head down to deepen the kiss. She felt him smirk lightly through the kiss, but he very much willingly heeded her request. All the emotions that were unfortunately held up due to them living so far away from each other and therefore only seeing the other once in a while poured in a single rush, and the sensation was such that no matter how much they try to satiate their longing, it only made them hunger for each other more. It was almost midnight, the food on the table must have already gotten cold, and the chilly wind outside was seeping in through the slightly open window, but the two people standing close together in the living room never felt any warmer. They kissed as if it were the last time, and after what seemed like the whole night, or the whole lifetime they were meant to spend by each other's side, they parted lips, but nevertheless stayed in the embrace.

"Do you know I've wanted to do this ever since I arrived?" Shinichi said softly, breathing out his words as he spoke them. His cheeks, just like hers she was sure, were flushed from both shortness of breath and intimate moment they just shared.

She, too, was catching up for air, and because she was still quite dazed by their kiss, she didn't feel so embarrassed meeting his gaze. "Mou. Then why didn't you do it sooner, 'ahou."

"Well, technically, I was already gatecrashing your house at this late hour. Furthermore, I was watching you and listening to you closely the whole time. If I had jumped on you and started kissing you, then no doubt, I'll definitely be branded as a creep." He explained with his usual half-lidded-eye expression.

Her face became more flustered than ever since Shinichi had entered her house. Avoiding his eyes, she looked down at her feet while absentmindedly fidgeting with her fingers. "I don't mind being crept up by you…"

Shinichi looked surprised for a moment, probably not expecting a bold comment from her, but afterwards he smiled knowingly. "Hm, we'll see to that later.."

"Eh?"

"But before anything else…"

She watched with curiosity as he started fumbling in the inside pocket of his coat. When he withdrew, a blue, rectangular, velvet box was clutched in his hand. She simply stared at him with an open mouth as he made out to present the box to her. "Here. Your gift."

"M-Mine?" He nodded. She took the box from his hand and with slightly trembling fingers, untied the blue ribbon decorating it. Shinichi watched silently as she opened the box containing his present for her. He was quite proud of it, since he really threw in a lot of effort to find the perfect gift. He smiled when she saw her eyes widened as she pulled out a silver bracelet graced with tiny, sparkling emeralds.

"W-Wait. Shinichi-kun, isn't this expensive?" She looked at him, feeling quite unsure. "Is this really for me? I don't think I…"

He gave her a stern look. "Now, now. You're not going to reject my gift and give it back to me, are you?" Then the corners of his lips tugged in a small smile. "After all, it's the reason why I was late. I've been searching for weeks for the right present when I saw a bracelet with almost the same design in a store I passed by. Instead of emeralds, it has rubies for decoration. And so, I figured I'd just have one made. I specifically asked for a slight alteration of the design. And of course, for emeralds to replace the rubies because they match the color of the eyes of the one I'm giving them to."

The woman could only stare unblinkingly at the young detective, unable to put into words the thousand emotions she was feeling in her heart.

"Well, since I told them not to rush it so it would be perfect, the bracelet was only finished today and I had to come pick it up on the way to the airport. Although, that's still not a proper excuse for my lateness, right?" He smiled sheepishly. "But this is a special occasion, and since you're also that special woman in my life, everything should be the best."

"S-Shinichi-kun…" A smile slowly formed on her lips. "Thank you." And this time, she was the one to cross the small distance and press her lips on his soft and warm ones.

Shinichi responded almost immediately. He gently pushed her forward, trapping her between the hard wall and his body as they continued to express their long-kept affection for each other. After a full minute, they pulled back from the kiss and, with their faces still so close, gazed at each other's eyes. Shinichi gently caressed her cheek, and his gaze was so intimate, so intense, that she felt so genuinely safe, so special, so comfortable, so secured…

"I love you, Kazuha."

The young woman matched his gaze as she gathered up all her emotions and let him see them all as reflections in her eyes. "I love you, Shinichi…"

He smiled tenderly and gave her another chaste kiss on the lips before drawing back. "Let me put that on you."

Kazuha gave him the bracelet and watched Shinichi as he put it on her left wrist. Once done, she examined the jewelry and marveled at how especially beautiful it looked when she wore it. She glanced up at Shinichi and they both grinned widely at each other.

Shinichi felt happiness swell inside him as he looked at Kazuha. Seeing her happy, he was already contented as it was. He took a step closer and pulled her into an embrace. Finally, they can be together.

"Happy Anniversary, Kazuha."

* * *

Title: Anniversary Blues  
Pairing: Kudo Shinichi x Toyama Kazuha

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah, it's a rare pair, heehee ^^ I've actually wanted to write something about this pair since way back, luckily I managed to do it at last. I don't feel bad when writing this, but sometimes after writing something in here and then watching DC afterwards, I feel guilty towards Ran, well, I love ShinRan after all, my solid couple :D I just write about this couple coz I think they, too, look good together – appearance wise. Well, it's not just ShinKazu, I also have a thing for other non-canon pairings. That doesn't mean I ship them, though! :D I just think that the characters in DC are just pleasant looking enough that's why I tend to mix up their pairings with those who I think are appropriate. ShinKazu is just one of them ^^ I also have ideas for others, and I might write fics about them, too. Might, being the key word. Coz my laziness sickness might get the better of me :P If I manage to write another, I'll post it here as a second chapter. Until then, this story is considered a oneshot :) That's why the title is 'Messed Up,' my DC pairs are all messed up in my head ^^ I pair them with whoever I want :D Summary and character filter will change from time to time if more chapters are added. But this is only an idea for now, no promises from me yet.

Thank you for reading! Reviews are welcome and greatly appreciated :D


End file.
